Testing of communication equipment and networks often involves emulating telephone calls to generate diagnostics regarding the connection and performance of the calls. The emulated calls can exercise many different components within the communication network, including combinations of analog and digital components. Due to the complexity of modern communication networks and the combined use of analog and digital components, it is difficult to assess the performance of the communication network on a component-level basis. For example, in determining the one-way delay (OWD) corresponding to the time required for a voice packet to travel through the communication network from a transmitting phone to a receiving phone, it is difficult if not impossible to address the OWD on a component-by-component basis. Therefore, a solution is needed for determining OWD through a communication network without requiring the communication network to be evaluated on a component-level basis with respect to the time required for the voice packet to be transmitted through each component. Additionally, the solution should be applicable to heterogeneous communication networks that combine analog and digital communication technologies.